bad_stories_horryshiotfandomcom-20200214-history
Gauligi Arc (The Lost Mario Arcc)
Beginng of The Story Warning! ''This story is terrible, please read it at your own risk, random humor, violent deaths, troll pasta vibes, cussing, etc that is related to this shit post!'' U, Hi, I'm Alex and this is my atory for today. Today I am gonna tell you about Gauligi. This story scars me for life. Hes a legend. He can lift a house in one bare hand, he can crush Goomba with his fists. He is the lost Mario Brother. He also have a game called "Super Gauligi Advantures sich 2 EExxlusive". It was good. Deodd bought me a game called "Super Mario DO NOT OPEN IDIOT! This is crap!", he gAve me this cuz he hated Myro. I put it on my Wii to play it...... and My Gawd! Gauligi made a cameo on a Nintendo game! I was very existed. I never felt this excited about it ever in my life!!! But until, him showed up. It's Gauligia'a former rival, OsanNutjama, from Arcolademi High School! She has no eyes and blood came out if her sockets like a water (obvious?). We both haveing a fight, I saw Osanji's limbs torn off. "This is not a Nintendo game. I bought a fuckin bootleg!" I was kind of pissed off. I use Hadeukuen and I won for whet ever reason idk. Osani beat me and I kicked her bools off! Wah ��. I keep on play Then an unknown animated object comes in and bust my door and says that he would like to ☀"snuggle"☀ with me and I was like "Wtf, man?" Qand told me to keep playing and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable and then a number 667 starts flashing on screen and Gauligi breaks the fourth wall "You'll mever escape the Gauligi!". I turned the Wii off and throw them out of the window even that kink animated object. So that's my story. Did I damaged your brain enough yet? No, well screw this. Part 2.... You better click away now. Part 2 | Origins of Gauligi Gauligi was a very hardworking man who loves Peach so much. HE lives her so much that he had ano entire collection of Peach merch lying over his house. Mario and Luigi feel pissed and uncomfortable when Gauligi's near them. Gauligi gets kicked out and joined the Club mario (Hotel of Thousands of Marios) and he became the masters of the universe besides He-Man because of his fire" ball" powers. PSHOWW!! He beats Skeletor. Then he fought for life in WW3000Mario in universe #30398202. He was a role model for little man Toads. It says that his incredible powers could've destroyed the world even more than Thanos' powerful click. He met Iggiebob during the snap, she waswas so beautiful that the island it self start to shake hard! Iggiebob, Gauligi's wife, what happened to her?, unfortunately she died during WW3000Mario evemt of chemical explosion. So he was joined the brothers to have sex and, to raise enough money for his children, Spike and the Bullies. Not the same ones you know, they're just bootlegs of Mario and Luigi with !buff! bodies! It was a terrible day for auGligit, he come to Iggiebob's memorial everyday to cry. But hey, eh got Spike and the cute ass Bullies too accompany him. Category:Fever Dream, English is my passion, Stories when Your btain is completely drop Category:Triforce of What? Category:Writing it while your parents are therw Category:Spelling Errors gone Wuzzah! Category:Smexy Category:Why Did You Wrote This? Category:�� Category:Engrish